Camp Pokeneyeout
Camp Pokeneyeout is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the eighth of Season 4 and 86th overall. It premiered in January 16th, along with the game based on the episode, Deadeye Derby. Plot is annoyed by his fellow campers.]] A group of characters are gathered at a summer camp. Nutty is roasting marshmallows, Lumpy is supervising, and Toothy and Sniffles are shooting cans with a slingshot. We then cut to Cuddles fixing his cart. Right above him, a bird is putting an acorn in a tree hollow, but it falls on Cuddles' head, which annoys him and grabs his attention. Seeing Toothy laughing with Sniffles and holding a slingshot, Cuddles assumes that Toothy fired a rock at him on purpose and then shoots a rock at him with his own slingshot to get back at him. Toothy gets annoyed when he gets hit and retaliates by shooting a rock at Cuddles, only to have it miss when Cuddles ducks and bounce off a tree, and hit a melted marshmallow against Nutty's eye, melting his eyeball onto it. A fight breaks out with Toothy attacking Cuddles and Sniffles by shooting pebbles everywhere with a crank multi-slingshot. Lumpy blows into his trumpet to calm everybody down, but a pebble flies into the bell (the part where noise comes out) of the trumpet, allowing only a small honking noise to come out. Elsewhere, Petunia gets ready to eat some grapes, but a pebble hits them, popping most of them and splattering some juice on to her. Frustrated, she tries to join the fight, but she pulls the slingshot back too much that it slips from her hands and her slingshot gets rammed in both of her eyes, killing her. The Mole then appears and is hit as well, and he reaches for a slingshot. He pulls up the slingshot that now is made of Petunia's eyeballs and the optical nerves, representing the string for flinging the pebbles. Cuddles drives away in his cart with Toothy in his own cart following closely behind. Lumpy blows the trumpet hard enough for the pebble to come out, but it hits a giant boulder, which begins rolling after Cuddles and Toothy. Not noticing the gigantic rock trailing after them, Cuddles continues the fight and hits Toothy in the eye with a pebble, causing Toothy's eye to swell up and to lose control, resulting in a crash. They then spot their slingshot not very far away and try to settle things with a short-ranged hit, but stop after spotting the boulder coming straight at them. Both of them hug each other in fear, screaming, but miraculously, the boulder just barely misses them. They make amends for all of the trouble, but unfortunately, the boulder bounces off a tree and crushes the two in a bloody mess. Back at the camp, Nutty roasts his other eye to put it on a s'more, having liked the "eye candy" so much that he pulled both of his eyes out. Then he squeezes his "s'more", squishing his eye and causing some blood to gulp out of it. Before the credits play, a short trailer for the ios game Deadeye Derby is shown. Moral "Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you." Deaths #Petunia gets her slingshot rammed into her eyes, and then The Mole rips them out. #Cuddles and Toothy get crushed by a giant boulder. Injuries #Toothy is hit in the head by a rock Cuddles shot at him. #Nutty's eye is burned and melted when a pebble hits the marshmallow he was roasting, pressing it against his eye. #Toothy's left eye gets shot with a slingshot by Cuddles. # Cuddles and Toothy crash their carts, making them feel dazed when they get up. #Nutty has one of his eyes melted off by a marshmallow. He ends losing his other eye too, and it's unknown how it happened. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 57.14% Destruction *Cuddles' and Toothy's carts crash and break apart. Goofs #Toothy has more of a starring role. #Petunia had more of a featuring role. #When Sniffles and Toothy are shown shooting rocks at some cans, Sniffles' thumb is cut incorrectly. #Sniffles starts the episode with his pocket protector on the left side of his chest, but it switches to the middle when he uses his slingshot machine. #Lumpy's antlers have switched positions when he blows his horn. #Petunia got covered in grape juice, yet she didn't show signs of her OCD. It's possible that this is because it was juice and not something like blood or grime that isn't normally supposed to be on a person, or got too frustrated to notice and she just wanted to get back at them. #Petunia might've lived because its impossible to die just from having your eyes rammed by an object (and the slingshot didn't go far enough to reach the brain) or from having your eyes removed. #It is unknown why The Mole was seen at a camp due to him being an adult character in the show. He may have also been a camp counselor like Lumpy. #When The Mole pulls out the slingshot from Petunia, the optic nerves of Petunia's eyes are connected to each other instead of her brain. #When Toothy notices the cart next to him, you can see stones coming from Cuddles' direction even though he already fled in his cart and was no longer shooting at Toothy. #When Toothy catches up to Cuddles in his cart, both of their tails are gone. #Lumpy blew the rock not very high from the ground, yet the pebble managed to hit a boulder really far away and much higher than him. #When Cuddles and Toothy get up from crashing their cars, Cuddles' moan sounds deeper then it usually is. #The parts from Cuddles and Toothy's wrecked carts disappear when they scream at the falling boulder. #It's impossible for a giant boulder to keep bouncing. It should have rolled the first time it hit the ground. #When Nutty removes his other eye, the eye has a Pac-Man pupil. See Also *Deadeye Derby Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Out of Town Episodes Category:More Focus